


The Morning After

by quantumoddity



Series: After the Story and The Song [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ...or is it?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Pining, Smut, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Taako wakes up the morning after he somehow convinced the guy who tried to drag his soul to the afterlife to go out for a drink





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I just realised I'm basically writing these guys' relationship in reverse. Started with their wedding, then their first sex as boyfriends and now their first sex ever I guess?? Go figure

Taako was a light sleeper. It was an unavoidable hangover of the enormous, echo chamber elven ears, the general paranoia he’d nursed for years by necessity and an inability to let go, as well as the propensity for nightmares.

That morning it was the sudden hiss of the shower turning on. It was an orchestra; the old pipes squeaking in indignation at being woken up, the rattle as the water rushed and spat and spluttered. Taako didn’t miss a single note of it, his ears jumped awake before the rest of his body did, standing to attention at right angles and rising out of the rumpled nest of white blond hair, beating his eyes opening and his mouth gaping in a forlorn yawn and his shoulders rolling.

Taako was confused for a long few moments, wondering how his shower could be operating when he was very much still in bed, until he tried to move and felt the dull ache echo between his legs in a very blunt reminder of the night before.

That’s when he remembered Kravitz, it all coming in bits and pieces like a movie he’d only seen clips of, in order of intimacy. The odd chill he couldn’t ignore when Kravitz stood or sat close to him. Kravitz’s fingers sliding through his own, smooth and solid, the bitten nails the only slight imperfection, the only clue as to the person they belonged to. Kravitz’s lips pressed against Taako’s own, the ones that made him hungry and made the rest of the night an inevitability. The weight of Kravitz’s body over his own, his legs parting Taako’s, his cock teasing friction, not giving an inch more until the request came from the elf’s lips, sudden and more pleading than he’d wanted to be on the first night. The pressure of Kravitz inside him, moving inside him, leaving him with the ache he felt now, the raw throat and the sense of longing he wasn’t quite sure what to do with right now.

The elf sank back down into the still warm bed and rolled on his stomach, sighing gently. Maybe it had been a mistake to invite Kravitz back. Or maybe not Kravitz exactly, more that it was a bad idea to have invited back the reaper who had been and still was under contract to take him and his friends to the astral plane back to his apartment. Maybe it had been a mistake to invite him out in the first place. He _really_ felt like it had been a mistake to fuck him.

Whatever else he was feeling, Taako was pretty sure of that.

But it was okay, right? Kravitz would finish his shower and he would leave. And that would be it. Taako told himself that as he stretched out under the blankets but it didn’t make him feel any better.

The chill from the reaper’s body still lingered on the sheets, the way the heat would from a normal person, reminding Taako via his freckled skin that he’d done something irresponsible and a little reckless. Which wasn’t unusual for the elf, by any means. He’d been attracted to Kravitz from the moment he’d seen him back in Lucas’ lab. He’d wanted to have sex with him in spite of the consequences and so he had.

It was the wanting to do it again that was bugging him. Now that wouldn’t be a common or garden Taako branded mistake. That would be a real, no coming back from kind of mistake.

 The shower stopped suddenly. Footsteps on the tile. Towel sliding off the rack, onto skin. A pause and then the door.

“Good morning,” Kravitz seemed surprised to find the elf awake but pleased. When Taako turned his head, he saw a smile on his face.

“Mornin’ skull man,” Taako’s voice was rusty after a night of sleep, “Sweet dreams?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz chuckled a little, moving towards the bed, “I did. Surprisingly. That’s rare for me.”

Taako paused before he murmured, “Yeah? Same.”

Kravitz’s smile widened. There was no hint of sleep in his eyes, he looked awake and bright as he ever did. Did the dude ever have a bad hair day? Even damp and with only a cursory rub down with a towel, his braids looked as soft and inviting as they ever had, making the elf’s fingers twitch to run through them and put those errand hairs back in place.

“Ah…” Kravitz’s smile faded as the pause between them lengthened and pressed further down on them, “Oh, I…I have work later. I was going to…but I can leave if you’d like, of course, I’d hate to impose.”

Taako nearly laughed at that word, impose. As if Kravitz had just scuffed his floor or borrowed a pencil from him.

“Look, Krav…” he bit his lip, facing down the task of putting everything he was feeling right now into words and finding that of course, he was right, it was impossible. His voice trailed into nothing, limp and meaningless.

Kravitz managed to hold his gaze when Taako couldn’t, sitting on the bed so he could find the elf’s hazel eyes again, “Taako, it’s okay. I…I’m not a fool, I understand that what we did last night was…unconventional. And untenable.”

Taako wrinkled his nose, sitting up on his elbows. He’d never thought or wanted words like that to be used when describing sex with him.

Kravitz continued, hurriedly, mistaking his expression for genuine hurt, “But I said yes to drinks with you because I like you. Because I’m attracted to you. And I can still feel all that while knowing we can’t be any more than this.”

The reaper paused, stumbling, running out of breath, “If you want me to leave and never call you again, of course I can do that. But I like this. This is good. And I’d like to keep on doing it for as long as we can but that might just be me, I understand. Once it’s over, I’ll look back on it fondly. Whether that’s today or tomorrow or a month from now…”

He seemed to suddenly realise that he was bordering on pontificating, blushing and shutting his mouth firmly. Taako knew it was his turn to speak but honestly, he was stunned.

So instead, Kravitz tilted his head, expression anxious, “What do you want?”

As irresponsible as it was, Taako answered with the truth, “I want you to fuck me again.”

There was a long moment. Then Kravitz’s towel fell to the floor.

Taako shivered a little as the blanket was pulled away and replaced with Kravitz’s body, his skin holding some residual heat from the water and smelling of patchouli and lemons, Taako’s shower gel. He wasn’t quite sure when he started getting hard but he was already halfway there when Kravitz’s hand slipped down his stomach, between it and the bed, to fondle him lightly and finish the job. The elf rolled his hips with a gentle moan, rubbing himself against that cool palm, feeling such a rush as his body responded eagerly. Before long there was slick running between their skin, sweat and precum and heat. Taako whimpered hungrily, turning his head and opening his mouth, making desperate keening noises.

He felt Kravitz’s answering rumble reverberate across his back, as well as his low whisper as he pressed two shining fingers onto his tongue, “Sweet boy…”

That was all that was needed, Kravitz pulled back onto his knees, ready to take him. Taako felt every shift in weight, his entire body buzzing with anticipation, adoring being naked in front of him.

“You’re so open for me,” Kravitz breathed as he rubbed circles across Taako’s asshole until it yielded to him.

“Well,” Taako grunted, voice strained, “Whose fault is that, skull man? You saw to that last night.”

He worried for a second that he’d been too sharp but Kravitz only laughed again, thrusting and spreading his fingers and watching Taako’s toes curl in response.

“You’re so responsive,” he whispered softly, voice still bright and warm where his fingers inside Taako’s ass weren’t, “It’s beautiful, you gasp and whine and shiver, I know what you want so easily and I love giving it to you…”

Taako gave a low, throaty moan, hips bucking, trying to get more, “Please…your dick, please, I want that, I want that in me…”

Kravitz gave his ass a playful slap, light and teasing as he withdrew his fingers, “How could I not when you ask so nicely?”

Taako grinned, face flushed, pressing his face to the pillow, wriggling his backside teasingly.

But no dick was forthcoming. Instead, Kravitz gently brushed his hair gently with his fingers, drawing him back.

“ **Don’t cover your face.** Please? **I want to see you** ,” he murmured, fingertips lingering on the nape of his neck.

Taako froze, fingers tightening in the sheet underneath him. Something about those words made his stomach twist. The kindness in them, the candidness, the vulnerability. The gentle request for him to do the same.

But could he do that? Or would that be another mistake?

Hesitantly, Taako turned his face to the side, peeking up at Kravitz. All he saw was the reaper’s tender smile, his hand stroking his shoulder gently, as if he knew it had a twinge after he’d slept on it funny.

“Hello…” he grinned, his teeth stark in the budding light of the morning.

“Hey there,” Taako found himself smiling back, wiggling again, “Gonna have sex with me?”

“Certainly am,” the reaper purred, taking hold of his hips, pulling him forward. He slid over the smaller elf, arm wrapping across his chest, their lips meeting as his cock spread him and slid into him with a noise that made him tremble.

“Yes…” Taako whimpered against his mouth, nipping his lower lip, rolling his hips.

Together they found a rhythm, Kravitz drawing back and plunging forward up to the hilt, more power behind every thrust than Taako ever would have believed the reaper possessed. Thrown backwards and forwards, the elf simply melted into it, into the feeling of being so completely full, of the pressure on the exact point inside him where he wanted it most, the friction of the head of his erection rubbing on the sheet below him.

Knowing Kravitz liked it, he was completely unrestrained with his noises, gasping at the apex of every thrust, climbing in volume and pitch, punctuating the near constant sighs of his lover’s name and expletives and pleading for more. More is exactly what he got, Kravitz’s free hand reappearing to stroke his cock.

The elf shrieked, arm thrown back around his neck, “Gods, that’s it, I’m there…”

“Same…” Kravitz choked out, so focused on what he was doing it was the only noise he could manage.

“Come in me,” Taako begged, voice strained, “Now.”

The reaper obeyed, groaning, hips stuttering. Taako whimpered as he felt heat pulse into him, unravelling himself, shuddering helplessly, utterly vulnerable in Kravitz’s arms for a long, long moment. He loved every single second of it.

As Taako collapsed back down into the bed, he pulled Kravitz with him, the two of them finding themselves laughing rustily as they curled into each other’s arms.

“I’m going to have to take another shower now,” the reaper sighed, grinning against Taako’s hair.

“I’ll join you,” he kissed Kravitz’s collarbone, enjoying the cool of his skin on his flushed face.

Maybe all this was a mistake. But Taako couldn’t possibly imagine regretting this moment, with Kravitz’s heartbeat in his ears and the sun on his back and the musky smell of their sex mixing with the lemon scent of the shower gel now clinging to both of their skin, Kravitz’s fingers gently playing with his hair.

 

He did like this. And he’d decided, whatever the consequences, Taako would cling to it with everything he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, it makes my day. I live on my Tumblr @my-dearesteliza if you'd like to send a request!


End file.
